


Too Close For Comfort

by otpcutie



Series: Their Own Little World [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Newt is fearful as the doors start to shut and Tommy hasn't made it back to the Glade from his run. Tommy only just manages to make it through the doors in time and when he does he sees how scared his boyfriend looks.This story followsBoyfriendsbut can probably be read on its own as well.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this to site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.





	Too Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for emotional hurt/comfort, hence this :)
> 
> I've made a moodboard of the aesthetic for the first part of this series. I've posted it to my tumblr [here](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/182865327747/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-with-him-its-different) if you’d like to check it out.

Life inside the Glade had improved for Newt and Thomas since they started dating. Days blended together in the Glade and being trapped took a toll on all of the Gladers but together Thomas and Newt felt free in a way neither expected they could while in the Glade. They found themselves being able to escape into their own little world when they’re together, something that’s just for them.

Tommy becoming a runner was always frightening for Newt, especially when his feelings developed but it was even more so now. He’s afraid to lose Tommy and what they share. He can’t imagine what he’d do without Tommy and he knew he wouldn’t recover from a loss like that. Newt feared that Tommy and Minho won’t make it back to the Glade before the doors shut one day and he’d lose the two people he cared about most. His stomach dropped thinking about them being in pain and afraid, lost inside the maze or even worse.

Newt had started seeing Tommy and Minho off for their runs. As well as meeting them at the doors before they were due to close, afterwards the runners would go to the map room. If Tommy got back sooner, he’d go to find where Newt was around the Glade. Of course, the send offs Newt gave the boys were different, it was a routine they’d all come to find comfort in.

Newt and Tommy make their way over to where Minho was waiting for them. Tommy squeezed Newt’s hand, looking over to him with a reassuring smile. He knows Newt worries about him getting trapped in the maze as much as he does. Minho smirks at them as they get closer.

Newt stopped to wrap his arms around Tommy’s neck and said softly, “Stay safe Tommy.”

“I’ll do my best,” Tommy kissed Newt and they smiled fondly at each other.

Thomas wanted to be able to tell Newt _I’ll be okay,_ or _Don’t worry I’ll see you later,_ but he can’t make those kinds of assurances as a runner, they both know the danger involved in going into the maze. Newt appreciated that Tommy would make only make assurances to Newt about what he can control. They separate, Newt wishes Minho good luck and watched as the boys leave through the door.

Newt wandered to the garden, it was always a welcome distraction after seeing the boys off. Recently he’d been working on extending the garden by adding another row of vegetables. He continued his work from yesterday, as well as chatting with Alby about various things around the Glade as his second in command.

Newt finished what he wanted to do with the garden today and was talking with Frypan about some supplies sent from the box. It got to around the time the runners needed to be returning before the doors shut, since Thomas hadn’t come to find him which meant he wasn’t back yet. Newt scanned around the Glade in case he was looking for him but didn’t spot Tommy, so he started making his way over to the doors. He spotted Minho run out before bending over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, Newt was relieved he wasn’t injured.

Newt swallowed dryly and asked as he got closer, “Min? Where’s Tommy?”

“He should have been in front of me,” Minho stood up straighter and frowned before turning to look back into the maze. “He isn’t back yet?” Minho asked but Newt’s expression told him he hadn’t even before he shook his head in answer.

Minho stood in front of Newt and put his hand on his shoulder, “He’ll be back soon, Newt, he’s still got time.” He tried to reassure his best friend, but Newt didn’t look convinced. Frankly Minho was worried too because there wasn’t a lot of time left but he knew Thomas had a way of getting out of these kinds of situations. It would crush him if Thomas didn’t return, he couldn’t imagine how Newt would feel.

Newt had started to pace nervously, Minho had tried to help him calm down to no avail and he knew better then to push it. Newt stood still only so he could stare at the entrance to the maze, he was chewing at his lip desperately with his heart hammering in his chest. He crossed his arms, his fingers digging into his skin anxiously, Tommy was quickly running out of time.

His mind was an endless stream of _please. Please,_ don’t be hurt. _Please,_ I need you. _Please_ , be okay. _Please,_ don’t leave me here. _Please,_ make it in time. _Please,_ I can’t live without you. _Please._

Newt scrubbed a hand over his face, a few other boys had made their way over, but he paid no attention to them only the doors. His only thoughts about Tommy, his Tommy. Newt felt his stomach drop when he heard the doors and still couldn’t see Tommy in sight.

“Min- he-” Was all Newt could get out, his voice broken.

Minho tried to be strong for his best friend, his own heart was now racing in fear, “He’ll be okay, there’s still some time, he’ll be okay.” He said out loud, trying to convince himself as much as Newt.

Newt nodded because he didn’t trust himself to speak. He bit down on his cheek, trying not to cry but he’d never felt so scared in his life. He couldn’t handle the thought of Tommy being injured or possibly worse. He couldn’t live without Tommy, he just _couldn’t._ As his thoughts drifted, he didn’t realise he was staring at the floor, his eyes getting blurry as they filled with unshed tears.

“ _Newt_ , look,” Minho shook his shoulder to get his attention, pointing through the doors.

Newt’s head shot up, “ _Tommy!_ ” he yelled not caring how desperate he sounded. Tommy didn’t look hurt; the doors were getting closer to shutting. He tried to calculate the distance in his mind to work out if Tommy could make it, the doors were shutting but it looked like he _just_ might be able to. He could hear the boys around him yelling for Thomas, encouraging him.

“ _Tommy!_ Please,” Newt yelled, but the _please_ came out broken and quiet.

Minho had a hand on Newt’s shoulder, trying to offer comfort. “He’ll make it,” Minho told him, but Newt wasn’t so sure.

Newt’s entire world slowed down as Thomas got closer, the doors were almost shut, and Newt’s heart was hammering in his chest. Tommy was panting loudly, as he got to the doors he pushed himself forward and had to move his body sideways to slide, mostly fling himself, through the gap. He barely managed not to fall on his face as he made it through, the doors closed abruptly behind him.

“That’s my boy,” he heard Minho shout, the Glader’s clapping.

All Thomas could focus on was how _broken_ Newt looked, he’d never seen him that way before. In a moment he lunged forward and wrapped Newt in his arms pulling him into a hug, “Baby, I’m okay,” he whispered in his ear.

Minho looked at his two friends, this was clearly a private moment and he knew Newt wouldn’t want the Gladers to see him upset. “All right boys, shows over.” Minho shooed them all away, making his way to the map room. Minho smiled warmly at Thomas, he couldn’t see Newt as he had buried his face against Thomas’ chest.

When they left Thomas stepped back so he could cup Newt’s face and look at him properly, “I’m okay, really.” He smiled at him comfortingly, running his fingers through his hair.

“I just- I...” Newt tried and looked away.

Tommy could see his face was flushed from embarrassment and it looked like he had tears in his eyes. He looked uncomfortable trying to talk about how he feels when they were so exposed. Tommy had realised after spending so much time with Newt that he only lets the Gladers see a certain side of him, that he needs to be strong for them and as Alby’s second in comment. Newt got nervous about being vulnerable with others.

“Let’s go to your room okay? We can talk in private,” Thomas said, and Newt nodded, he put his arm around Newt and guided them there. He was supposed to fill out his maps after running but he’d do that later, Newt was more important to him, especially in a moment like this.

Once he was alone with Tommy in his room Newt felt safe. The words spilled from his mouth as soon as Thomas had shut the door and Newt hugged him tightly.

“I was- I was _so scared_ Tommy- I thought-” Newt burst into tears, he clutched at Tommy’s shirt, he took a ragged breath so he could continue.

“The doors w-were closing, and I thought you could be hurt or _worse_ …Tommy, shuck, I was so _s-scared-_ ” Newt sobbed against his chest.

Thomas rubbed his hand over Newt’s back soothingly and spoke against his hair, “I’m here, I’m okay now, everything’s okay.” He ran his fingers through Newt’s hair the way he knew his boyfriend liked, he repeated that sentence until Newt started to calm down.

Thomas shut his eyes and hugged Newt tighter, “I- I was scared too, of not getting back to you. I’m so sorry Newt, baby, for worrying you like that.”

Newt sniffled and pulled back so he could look at Thomas, “You don’t need to be sorry, you didn’t do it on purpose Tommy. I’m just glad you’re okay,” he spoke softly as more tears fell from his eyes.

Thomas used his thumbs to wipe away the tears with an adoring smile, “After that I think I really need to cuddle my cute boyfriend, what do you think?” this made Newt smile, he grabbed Tommy’s hand and got on the bed in answer.

“Sorry- I probably don’t look very cute right now though,” Newt looked away embarrassed and wiped at his face, he hated crying in front of people and the shame was setting in.

Thomas laid on his side so he could face Newt and pulled him closer, “You _always_ look cute.” Newt’s eyes were a bit red, his cheeks flushed, and his bottom lip was red from biting it Tommy assumed.

Newt snuggled up to him as Thomas ran his thumb over his boyfriends’ cheeks and bottom lip, “Nope you’re still so cute, how do you do it huh?” he asked in a teasing tone as he nosed at Newt’s neck, he smiled against his skin hearing Newt giggle softly.

“Just born that way I guess,” Newt teased back, but it lacked his usual cheeky tone. He was genuinely happy Thomas didn’t think he looked gross, that he wasn’t judging him from crying but he still felt awkward about it.

“It’s embarrassing… the crying.” Newt mumbled avoiding eye contact.

Thomas caught his gaze and looked at him seriously, “Baby, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. If I had a moment to think clearly when I was running, I would’ve cried in there. When I got back and had you in my arms, I felt so relieved Newt, I still am. There’s nothing wrong with how you feel, and you don’t have to hide your feelings from me okay? Your feelings are important to me Newt. I want to know how you’re feeling, even when they're feelings you think are embarrassing.”

Newt smiled at him bashfully, “Thanks Tommy.”

Thomas kissed his cheek, “Newt, you don’t need to thank me.”

Thomas shifted to lay on his back so that Newt could lay with his head on his chest. He ran his fingers through Newt’s hair and the blonde moved so he could kiss Tommy. All their feelings spilled into the kiss, leaving them both breathless. Thomas whispered sweet things in Newt’s ear as they cuddled, making him feel so valued and cared for. Newt teared up but he didn’t try to will his tears away this time because Tommy’s reassurances and comfort made him feel more comfortable. It also helped that Tommy kissed Newt until he no longer felt embarrassed, at least not in a bad way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> My tumblr: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)  
> (feel free to come by and say hey!)  
> 


End file.
